The present invention relates to a sanitary umbilical cord cutting scissors for using one time only which is made in such a manner that splashing of blood from umbilical cord at the time of umbilical cord cutting of born baby is prevented, umbilical cord is possible to cut off sanitarily while confirming correct portion of umbilical cord to be cut off, and the portion other than blade portion is replaced by a material of transparent PVC group so as to be used for one time only.
Heretofore, since general medical scissors made of linear blade of scissors has been used in maternity clinic in hospital, in case of cutting the umbilical cord, the umbilical cord was slipped along toward tip end direction whereby the cutting of umbilical cord was not easy, and cutting of correct portion of umbilical cord to be cut off was also difficult, and since general medical scissors becomes to re-use while keeping by necessarily sterilizing after using, in case of using a general medical scissors of bad sterilized state, it was unsanitary, in some case, there has been a case that various disease causing from bacterial contamination and the like was occurred at the cut umbilical portion.
And, according to another disadvantage of conventional general medical scissors, because blood within umbilical cord is splashed around instantly to all direction in case when cutting the umbilical cord by clamping both sides of cutting portion by clip upon cutting of umbilical cord, operating gown of operating doctor or nurse and sheet of bed and the like are smeared by blood, and therefore there has been disadvantage that it was inconvenient, unhygienic, uneconomical, and in some case, hepatitis or AIDS and the like are infected to the operating person.
Further, due to a feeling of uneasiness that blood will be splashed to hand or face and operating gown upon cutting the umbilical cord by doctor, the operating person habitually grasps the medical scissors in right hand and shielding the upper side of scissors with left hand and turning a head to sideward then cutting the umbilical cord, therefore there has been also disadvantage that the portion of umbilical cord to be cut was hard to be correctly cut off.
And, in order to prevent that the umbilical cord slips along toward tip end direction of the scissors in case of using the general medical scissors made of linear blade of scissors upon cutting the umbilical cord by operating person, a scissors that both blades of scissors were bent in arcuate form to innerward has been developed, however such scissors also splashes the blood around to every direction upon cutting the umbilical cord by operating person whereby becoming to smear the hand, face, and operating gown of operating person as well as sheet of bed, therefore there has been various disadvantages that it is uneconomical and having a worry about infection of disease and the like.